Bet You Didn't See That Coming
by obsessed-nation
Summary: Austin has always been like a brother to Ally. Him being best friends with her brother, Dez. Yet... Brothers don't touch their little sister like Austin does. Brothers don't tease their little sister like Austin does. Brothers don't make their little sister beg for pleasure like Austin does. How does a small bet blow out of proportions? Just watch and see.
1. Chapter 1

Austin. Fucking. Moon.

He made my life a living hell by being one gigantic tease. I guess you could say it's mutual… I mean, I'm no innocent bunny myself, but he always takes it too far. It all started that one day in junior year, I remember it like it was yesterday:

"Trish! No! I can't go to a kegger!"

"Ally, c'mon girl! Let loose! School just got out and it's makeover day!"

Why the fuck did I agree to that? In freshman year, I told Trish that if I didn't have at least one boyfriend by the end of junior year, she could 'do me over.' I guess you could say I didn't make that goal. Kill. Me. Now.

"Trish, you're my best friend and all but I dunno if I can do this! I mean, I've been goody-two shoes all my life. I can't just change that for some douche's attention."

"This is not just 'some douche' it is 'the douche'."

"You mean…"

"Uh huh… Austin Moon, baby!"

"Oh fuck. I definitely can't do this then! Trish! You know how I really feel about him…"

"Exactly. Now it is your time, Ally. No more Cassidy… Or Kira… Or Brooke… Or foreign model… It's your time to get a piece of Austin's ass, baby!" Trish stood up and did a little shimmy.

"I can't. He is Dez's friend and he's like a brother. A brother who teases me all day... Also, please, don't ever say that again. I may throw up."

"Seriously Ally. Make up your mind. Do you want him, or do you not want him?"

"I-I-I-," Trish stared deep into my eyes, "I can't answer that right now. Just… Do me over."

"As you wish, Cinderella. I'll be your fairy god sista'"

The next hour was pure chaos. Trish was plucking and pulling hair out of places hair should never be pulled at. In the end, I didn't bleed anywhere but I would be sore between my legs tomorrow.

When I looked into the mirror I was stunned to say the least. My hair was pulled into two ponytails and Trish somehow curled each into a perfect ringlet. My eyebrows looked cleaner and the smoky eye she gave me really made them pop. Now the outfit, I was uncomfortable in. Whenever I stood I felt a breeze up my backside. I wore a plaid short skirt and you could see my cheekster panties. They showed the words 'spank me.' I had high stockings too and some black heels. My bra was bright red and a white blouse over it. I was the definition of the schoolgirl fantasy.

"Trish… Why am I dressed like this? I thought this was a regular party."

"Oh… Uh… Didn't I tell you? It's costume."

"Ahh… What are you going as?"

"A slutty bitch."

"Oh, so you're going in regular clothes."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Trish laughed dryly. "I don't have time for a costume so let's go sweet cheeks." She slapped my ass and grabbed the car keys.

"This better be worth it, Trish."

"Oh babe… It definitely will be."

When we pulled up into the driveway we heard the bass pounding from inside and a drunk couple possible having sex on the lawn. Keeping it classy, Marino. I was shaking with adrenaline, getting pumped up for my new look. No more sweet, innocent Ally. This is… Oh shit.

"Trish… Why is no one in costume besides me?!" I asked angrily. Eyes from every corner of the room were on me and I didn't like this unwanted kind of attention.

"Just keep walking and don't make eye contact. Here, a drink." She shoved a beer in my face and I took it gingerly. I looked up hoping for her to take it back but she didn't. I chugged the liquid and instantly felt better.

Let's Do This Shit.

We've been here for hours and the party is still going hard. I lost count on my drinks and I may be high… I don't really know. Right now, I'm just casually sitting, watching this blonde kid go upside down on a keg.

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" Everyone was chanting his name. Who does this kid think he is? He's been upside down on that keg for 15 seconds. Pfft, I could do better.

People looked at me oddly. Fuck, I just said that out loud.

"Do I hear a challenge?!" The dj screamed through the speakers. "Who do we have here? Mrs. Schoolgirl?"

"Ally Dawson. I, Ally Dawson, challenge Austin Moon." Where did this confidence come from? The multiple drinks or the pot brownie I think I had. Where the fuck is Trish? I shouldn't be alone at keggers, see what I get into?

"I accept. On one condition…The prize… I need help doing homework and chores around my house. You be my servant for the school year should do."

I laughed. This bitch thinks he can win? Sike. "Fine. If I win, I get Austin Moon's guitar collection."

He squinted his eyes at me. "Fine, because I'm going to win. I hope you like cleaning the shower, Dawson."

"I hope you don't like your Gibson's too much."

"It's on, Ally-Cat." Austin smirked and looked me up and down. Then he leaned into my ear. "Nice shirt, it leaves just enough to the imagination." Austin let his hand run over my ass and I almost moan out. Almost.

Trish is right. Is he really like a brother? A brother doesn't touch a sister like he just did. I'm used to his teasing but more hair pulling when we were seven. Not sexual tension, teasing…

I shouldn't have had that last beer.


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I just did that. I make the stupidest desicions in my life when I'm half drunk, half high. Really? 5 seconds, that's lame even for you, Ally. Austin easily beat me by half a minute. The smug look on his face... Oh how I just wanted to slap it off.

"See you on Monday." He whispered in my ear.

"I don't start until the school year starts. So go shove something up your ass, Moon." I snap back.

"Feisty... That could get you in trouble, Ally. You don't want to upset your master, do you?" He placed his finger tips on my chin and tilted it upwards.

"I have no master, you pervert." I spit in his face. Literally spit.

Austin whiped it off and his eyes darkened. "Ally," his voice so deep it scared me but I kept my composure, "go upstairs and find an empty bedroom. Now."

I scoffed. "Make me. You may be Dez' friend but you're drunk right now."

He tilted his head. "Come again?" He stepped closer. "And I'm not drunk sweet cheeks."

"I said: Make. Me?" That last bit came out as a question.

"Fine. If you don't want to listen, we can start now." Austin spun me around and bent me over the arm of a chair. Now, a couple people were watching as my 'spank me' ass hung in the air. "I need you to be trained before you work. This will teach you!"

"Austin!" I didn't think I could get Austin this angry but he was far from angry.

He bent down to my level. "Now Ally, either we can do this in the comfort of a bedroom or in front of all these people. You have less than ten seconds to make your decision."

"Bedroom!" Austin let go of me and I ran upstairs. How the hell could he do this to me? I'm shy but not submissive. I hate him. I hate Austin Moon. So what if he is my brother's best friend. Austin is taking this too damn far.

I finally found a bedroom upstairs. It was away from the party but I could still hear the music loud and clear. I entered the room and found another couple 'getting it on' which disgusted me. Again, keeping it classy, Marino. The next room over was filled with druggies and pot head wannabes. When I opened their door I think I got high off of multiple smokes coming out of that room. Now I only had to investigate one last bed room, the master bed room. To my dismay, the room was empty so I strode in and popped a squat at the foot of the bed. Waiting. Anticipating. I really wished Austin wouldn't come up here but than again, something in the back of my mind wanted this to happen. Whatever 'this' is.

I turned around to look at the bedside clock, it read 1:30. Fuck! I'm gonna be late home! I gotta get out of here. I raked my brain for an escape plan. I tried the door but it was jammed!

"What in the... I just got in here..."

Well, I guess he door was off limits. I put my ear to the wood and heard some muffled slurping noises and a few moans. Then the door started to thud rapidly.

"Ohmigod... Ew! Gross!" I mouthed to myself. Some one was literally humping against this door.

For safety precautions, I locked the door anyway. Now, another plan... I walked over to the window and peered outside then let a breath out when I saw... A ladder? I wonder what that was doing here... I didn't notice it when I came to the party... Anyway, no time for that. I opened the window and crawled outside onto the first step.

I heard some whistles and cat calls underneath me. I slowly looked down and saw the whole party outside on the lawn. Phones out and everything. Guys were gawking at my panties and the girls gave me gross looks like I was the slut at this party. Well, I kind of was. But guess who was standing there, front and center, Austin Fucking Moon.

I tried to get back up into the window but that only made the situation worse. My skirt rode up even more and my legs flailed in the air. I heard straight up laughing from underneath me. One stood out though, a deep husky laugh.

"This is what you get Ally-cat! Trying to fuck with THE Austin Moon!" He shouted. He raised his arms and smirked that awful smirk.

"Fuck You!" I screamed back trying not to cry from embarrassment.

"Your place or mine?"

That was it. I was beyond done. I finally was able to bring myself up from the ladder without ripping my skirt into pieces. That's when I fell onto the floor and just let the tears fall. I couldn't handle him anymore, that fucking monster. I walked downstairs in shame, Trish being no where to be found. So I walked home, streaks on eyeliner and mascara covering my cheeks. My skirt was ripped in multiple places and my white blouse definitely wasn't white anymore. Beer stains and brownie bits covered most if it.

When I got home I took a shower, cleared my make up and ran into my brother Desmond. He saw my tears immediately.

"What happened, Sis?" His face very concerned.

"Your best friend happened, that's what. Tell him I never want to see him again. I fucking hate him."

Dez breathed deeply and I swear I could see fire in his eyes. "Tell me everything he did to you, don't leave back any details."

I nodded and complied to his wish. I told him everything from the stupid bet to the ladder incident. The whole time his face never changing shape, just getting darker and more red with fury. When I finished he stood up and walked to my doorway then stopped.

"Ally, get some sleep. Try to feel better alright? I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. Try it straighten things out. I apologize darling," Dez came over and kissed my forehead, "Austin will pay for what he did. He's suppose to act like your big brother."

"Thank you, Dez. Yeah, I know. Some big bro he is," I giggled slightly. "But thanks again. This means a lot to me." I smiled and layed down in bed.

"Shut the door behind ya." I mumbled. Dez laughed and shut the door leaving me to my own thoughts.

How could anyone be so... Heartless? So, uncaring? I just wanted to rip him to shreds but I also wanted to kiss his face. Oh god. What am I thinking? I had to Get my shit together before I thought about anything else, or anyone else for that matter. My phone buzzed next to me.

"Speak of the devil."

Trish's text didn't say much besides how sorry she was that she wasn't able to give me a ride home and to text her if I got home alright. I didn't reply to her. I was mad at her too. Mad at the whole fucking world.

So that day. I vowed to make sure his life was going to be a living hell. No more nice Ally. This bad bitch inside if me was waiting to come out and this was her calling. Now just wait Austin Moon, because I bet you didn't see this coming.

Hey bae(s)! Wow, this chapter took me forever to write, I'm so sorry. It's like 1 in the morning here and I wanted to write at least a chapter every week. So thanks for reading. Please review! Xoxo obsessed-nation


End file.
